Infectious diseases continue to represent major causes of death and disease worldwide. Our strategy to address the challenge of new and emerging infectious diseases is to build a critical mass of investigators in infectious diseases immunology, committed to collaboration and innovation. The overall objective of this COBRE, Immune-Based Interventions against Infectious Diseases, is to advance the development of a multidisciplinary and trans-institutional research program in infectious diseases of global importance. The unifying scientific theme of the COBRE is translational research at the interface of the pathogen and host. This COBRE represents a partnership between the Institute for Immunology and Informatics (I Cubed) at the University of Rhode Island's Providence campus, and the Center for International Health Research (CIHR) at Rhode Island Hospital. Both groups have established NIH-funded research programs in infectious diseases, immunology, and global health; their shared interests and close proximity in Providence present an ideal opportunity to create a synergistic research team. The Specific Aims of this COBRE are: 1. Establish an integrated research community to provide leadership in translational infectious diseases immunology research to the Rhode Island community. 2. Build infrastructure for immunology research through support for Research Cores in Statistics and Data Management, Cell Analysis and Sorting, and Luminex High-Throughput Analysis. 3. Recruit promising junior investigators and provide mentoring by established NIH-funded researchers. 4. Support a multidisciplinary research program led by junior investigators in translational infectious diseases immunology.